Prom Queen
by PutUpOrShutUp1
Summary: After she see's Finn admiring Rachel at regionals, she decides to break up with him and explains to Kurt exactly why. But what she doesn't know is Finn was listening the whole time. One shot!


I don't watch Glee, like, at all. Well, I have watched a few episodes, I'd say about 4 max? But those episodes make me love finn and quinn, cory and dianna have great chemitry, but anyways, I'm sorry if this story is out of character or anything, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! xoxo reviews are lovedddd

* * *

><p>She saw the way he looked at her. Saw his goofy little grin, his dazed eyes and his lovestrucked expressions. She wished he would look at her that way, wished he would feel the same way about her, the way he feels about Rachel. But she knows that Finn will always love Rachel. That's why she had to do this, she had to break up with him, and when she did, she felt like Finn didn't even care, she felt like he was relieved. He didn't even try to stop her, try to run after her or even call out her name.<p>

And now she was sitting in Glee club, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to break loose, while Finn was probably somewhere, trying to get back together with Rachel. She hated this feeling. She hated feeling vulnerable and hurt. She was such a strong and independant person, but that wasn't the case when it comes to Finn.

She sniffled back a few tears as they started running down her face, when she heard footsteps from the doorway. Even though she knew it wouldn't be Finn, she still hoped for it to be.

"Quinn?" Kurts voice echoed through the room.

"Oh, hey" She wiped her eyes vigorously, hoping that they weren't red and Kurt wouldn't notice that she was crying.

"You okay?" He asked carefully while taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I mean, we just won regionals" She forced a smile, then look down at her hands, avoiding eye contact.

"I saw you break it off with Finn" He said cautiously

"You saw that? And yet I thought we were having a private moment" She tried to joke to lighten up the mood

"Wanna tell me what happened?" He asked without acknowledging her joke

"I just figured that he's not the one for me" She lied and shrugged her shoulder

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, not believing her statement

"Yeah" She lied again

"Why did you really break up with him?" He asked her seriously, giving her a look that told her not to lie to him again

"I just - I" she started but couldn't find the right words to explain everything

"You know why I keep obsessing over being Prom Queen?"

"Don't try to change the subject" He crossed his arms angrily

"No, I'm not. Listen. The thing is, I thought being Prom Queen would make me something, would make me feel better about myself after the year I had and after I lost everything, you know?" She asked rhetorically, although Kurt nodded.

"But I guess what I really wanted was for someone to tell me that I don't need to be Prom Queen to be a somebody, I don't need a stupid little plastic crown to tell me that I'm loved." She continued, wiping a tear that fell down her cheek.

"And I thought that person would be Finn. That's why everytime I'm around him, I always mention Prom and being Prom King and Queen, so he'd tell me that I'm already a Queen to him, or something cheesy like that. But I guess he only thought I was using him to be Prom Queen to boost up my popularity again." She looked at the ground in shame, shuffling her feet.

"Quinn" Kurt started, covering her hand with his

"No, I'm not finished" She said and grabbed his hand also "When I saw the way he looked at Rachel when she was singing that song...I realized that I'm just fooling myself. That he will never truly be mine, when he is still so in love with Rachel. I mean, he never looked at me that way before. Sometimes I wonder if he even loves me. So, I had to break up with him so he could be with her. I know, Quinn Fabray doing something nice for Berry. But this wasn't for her, this is for him. I don't want to keep him away from someone he loves, even if it is Berry." She sighed and took a deep breath, then continued "I truly love him, and I want to see him happy, no matter what" She finished and hugged Kurt tightly, not beng able to control the massive tears running down her face.

"Quinn?" She heard a voice that wasn't Kurts. She looked up at the doorway, not letting go of her hold on Kurt and saw Finn standing there, with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll let you two talk" Kurt gave Quinn another big hug and left the two of them alone.

The silence hung in the air and someone needed to break it, anyone.

"So how much of that did you hear?" Quinn asked quietly

"Pretty much when you started explaining the whole Prom Queen thing" He shrugged, looking intently at her

"Oh" Was all she could say.

"You really think that I don't love you?" He asked incrediously, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sometimes" She said truthfully

"Wow, I mean I knew you were a bitch sometimes and I know you're one of the most independent people I know, but I never knew you were clueless." He said loudly, throwing his arms in the ar.

"Excuse me?" She asked in anger, standing up and glaring at him. She had never seen him act this way before, she had never thought he would ever say those things.

"Quinn, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say" He said a lot more calmly this time, walking closer to her, although she just stepped back from him "I love you, Quinn, I always have" He said while trying to walk forward again, but she did the same thing; retreat.

"I'm sorry, that I never really say it, or that I never really show it, but I do, you have to believe that. And I'm sorry that I never told you how much you mean to me, and how I never said all the things you wanted me to say to you about the Prom Queen thing" He tried again, stepping towards her, only to have her keep walking back, until she hit the wall. He put his arms on either side of her so she couldn't go anywhere else "And what you saw at the regionals was purely friendly, I promise. The way I was looking at her was as if how you would look at Kurt if he were performing an amazing number on stage. The look you thought I gave her, is the way I look at you, everytime you turn around, that's why you never see it" He explained, lifting her head up so she would look into his eyes.

"You honestly don't know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that, all of that" She smiled gently and wrapped her arms around his neck

"And I apologize for my stupid ass to realize that you've been waiting too long" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up and kissing her softly.


End file.
